Catch of the day
by skico-lover.fireworks
Summary: My dad wants to see if I can learn other languages through a new serum. It ends up working, but now I have to worry about zoo animals bugging me, enemies trying to capture me, the press, and I have to still live a normal life!
1. april 18th, 2012

S: well I and my sisters Vivian.1200 and Annie-lemur are writing this together. It's much easier to write with your siblings since you live with them!

Chapter 1: April 18, 2012

**Kalie's pov (me)**

Before we start you should learn about my family. My name is kalie b. waxtress. I am a girl with bright red hair, and chocolate brown eyes. I usually wear my hair straight and put brown highlights in it. I am what my mother says "a prefect child". I wouldn't describe myself as 'prefect'. There are tons of girls probably better than I am. I have a 4.0 grade average (sometimes… '^_^)

I am popular at school, but not like those snobby higher up girls. I am also the youngest… I am in 11th grade. One more year after this year. Now my sisters are another story…

**Vivian **

Vivian is a tall girl with light blonde hair, and blue eyes. She is a drama queen. She is always expressed by my friends (and me XD) as a drama queen who always changes her options frequently, and jumps from subject to subject. She can't seem to stay on one subject especially if it's about her or my sister and me. Overall my mom seems to like her the least…

**Annie**

Annie is my eldest sister. She has strawberry blonde hair, and hazel eyes. Pretty much a mix of both Vivian's and my colors. She is 19 years old and going to college currently like Vivian. She is quieter than us. She always comes home, and locks herself in her room and doesn't come down till dinner. She spends most her time reading Shakespeare or writing stories. My mom suggests getting a pet for her, but so far nothing…

**Okay the real start!**

It was a sunny afternoon on April 18th of 2012. I am studying to get ready for my upcoming OGT tests coming up next week on April 21. I hear my door to my room open. Speaking of which my room is covered in blue, literally. I have a deep blue bed, light blue alarm clock, ocean blue desk, and a sky blue notebook.

I currently am sitting at my ocean blue desk when the door opens revealing my dad. "Hey I have something new to try" he says to me. The one bad thing about my father is he's a scientist, and always has me test his inventions. Let's see what we have to test this fine day. My dad picks up something from his desk, and turns to me holding a pink glowing liquid in a test tube.

"Guess what kalie; with this new concoction you will be able to understand other languages without going to school!" my dad said excitedly. "Why can't Vivian or Annie do it" I complained. "They're too old for this experiment. It currently is only supposed to work on young minds who are still learning" my dad answered. I sighed and grabbed the test tube from his hands.

I drunk it down in one gulp, and looked to my dad. My dad took me to another room, and there was a guy who looked like he was Danish. He began speaking, and said- "hvilke am Antag er at sige" **(*1)**. "Did you understand him kalie?" my dad asked. I shook my head, and turned to him. "Not a single word" I admitted to my dad. He looked displeased, and looked at his test tube. "Must need some adjustments" he muttered under his breath and went back to his lab.

I decide to go out for some fun.

**The city- at night**

I walked down the streets of less crowded New York. It's funny when it's as busy as a concert during day, but as silent as a grave at night. I crossed the street at a green light, and heard a rustle come from the trash cans. I looked at them, and picked up the lid of one. Something scurried and hit me in the face. I opened my eyes, and I was on the ground with something black and white standing over me.

I recognized the being to be a penguin with light blue eyes. He seemed pretty short for a regular penguin I have seen in a picture book when I was young. "I'm so sorry" the penguin said. I gasped and backed from him. He stared at me, and stepped forward. "Are you okay miss?" the little penguin asked.

"How are you talking to me?" I asked quite frightened. The penguin seemed startled. "You can understand me?" he asked while raising an eyebrow. "Yes" I answered back to him. "Um this is awkward…" the little penguin said as a blush appeared on him. Oh dear I think I'm in big trouble….

S: so what do you think? Pretty good right?

V: who are you asking?

A: the audience idiot!

**(*1)- **the Dane is saying- "what am I suppose to say?"


	2. april 27th, 2012

S: well sorry for the lack of updates because my sister Annie was currently in the hospital so we couldn't update…

A: but I'm fine now!

Chapter 2: April 27th, 2012

**Kalie's pov**

"But it's suppose to be physically impossible to talk to animals!" I yell. He quickly covers my mouth with his flipper. "Shh don't yell, everyone around here is asleep miss?" he tried to say, but I realize I didn't tell him my name. "Kalie…" I said. "Huh?" he asked puzzled. "My name is Kalie, what's yours?" I ask him. "It's private" he said. I giggle a bit, and he looks at me funny. "Really private?" I asked while still laughing.

"Yes" he said clearly not showing any sign that he found it funny. "Never mind…" I said, and got up finally. "So private what are you doing here anyway?" I asked him while walking to the entrance of the alleyway. "My team and I were suppose to go fight this dolphin named Dr. blowhole, and they left without me while I got lost here" he answered. "Oh well they might not mind if you spend the night at my house, and they pick you up in the morning" I said.

"But how will they know I'm there?" he asks. "Good point" I said as he climbed up onto my shoulder. "I know I'll leave them a note" I said as I wrote down a note on a piece of paper, and set it on a box. I slowly started walking toward the street with private. Good thing it's night so no one will ask me why there's a penguin on my back. We walk down the streets passing many colorful houses.

Private points out all the ones he thinks are pretty. I agree with most of them. We finally make to my front yard, and I stop suddenly. "What is it Kalie?" private asks me. "I just remembered that I have two sisters who will go nuts if they see a penguin… well mostly Vivian" I stated. "Well I don't like fans to much…" private said back. "We'll go in the back way" I said, and started heading for the backyard.

The backyard surprised private very much. We had a summer pool (that we don't use since its spring…), a large garden, and a playground. He wanted to swing, but I told him it's too dangerous with my sisters home. Annie leaves for college in the morning at 8:00 am. Vivian leaves for college at 9:00 am.

I slowly opened the backdoor, and went inside. I take off my boots and jacket, and set them down. "Kalie is that you?" I heard mother's voice say from the kitchen. "Yeah mom I'll be down for dinner in a minute" I called to her while climbing up the stairs. "Homework tonight dear?" she asked from the kitchen. "Yeah I'll be back" I said as I shut my bedroom door. "So this is your room?" private asked. "Yep nice huh?" I asked him.

"I never expected you to be into black and stuff like that…" private said as he picked up my pocket knife. He tried to open it, but I stopped him. "Uh this is nothing…" I said placing the pocket knife into my drawer of my computer desk. "Oh okay… you should probably go to dinner huh?" he asked nervously. I nodded, and opened the door looking back to him. He smiled and nodded me off.

I closed the door, and went down to the kitchen. I have a feeling I just made a big mistake…

S: well how was it?

A: not bad for being in the hospital for 7 days…

V: we're all sisters here, let's have fun!


	3. Pudding Time!

S: sorry for taking so long, but we have a current family issue going on… anyway happy news Vivian's engaged! It's so soon… and in other news we have a new guest joining our story.

**Mrs. Mittens: **

Eye color: green

Species: House Cat

Fur color: completely white

Reason of joining: my friend horrorcentralPoM is away on weekends so she has me watch her cat Mittens. She usually gets into trouble, and loves to eat small birds… like cardinals.

Chapter 3: pudding time!

**Kalie's pov**

I and my family are currently finishing dinner. I wish I could tell them about private, but that would make Vivian and Annie freak out. Then a crash comes from upstairs. I get up, and my mom addresses me. "Kalie didn't that come from your room?" my mom asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah Mittens must be on my desk again" I said as I went out of the kitchen. Good thing dinner time is over.

I rush up the steps, and look around the hall. Mittens is in front of my room with her tail wagging back and forth. I look at her as I open the door, and she follows me in. my room is a totally disaster. The boxes are all over the floor; unlike how I left them. Private is sitting on my bed with something in his flippers. I look at him, and say- "what did you do?". He looked up to me with a troubled gaze.

I drop to my knees beside him, and look him deep in the eyes. He holds sorrow, hurt, and fear. "What's wrong little guy?" I ask him as Mittens jumps onto the bed coming over to us. "W-why?" he asked shakily. "Why what?" I asked him. Mittens was gazing at us, and then licked private. "Mittens he's not a toy!" I said to her. She looked at me, and then she spoke- "I wasn't going to eat him". I face palmed now. "Oh don't tell me I can understand every animal…." I said more to myself.

"W-why?" private asked again with the same shaky voice. Mittens gazed at him, and looked to me. "You can understand me?" she asked. "Yes" I answer. She smiled, and said- "finally someone who understands me!". I look back over to private, and pick him up in my arms. "Why are you a cutter?" he asked plain and simple now. "w-what how did you find out?" I asked him clearly surprised.

Private frowned at me, and pulled out my black razor that I put into my drawer earlier. I took it from him, and put it back into my drawer. I got up, and headed out of the room with him, and Mittens following behind us. Luckily at this time everyone is in their rooms.

I get down into the kitchen, and set Private down onto my table. Private just looked at me as I looked into my cupboards. The one problem with me is I can't reach the cupboards to well, and have to stand on my tippy-toes. I finally find what I am looking for, and come over to the table with a chocolate pudding cup. I sat down in the chair and Mittens jumps up to sit with us. I open the pudding, and pull out a silver spoon from the drawer behind me. Then I take some of the pudding up, and offer it to private.

"Um what's that?" private asked me as he gazed at the spoon. Mittens comes over to him, and says- "that's what human's call pudding…". "What's pudding?" private asked dumbstruck. "It's a desert made of candy" I say. "Oh what kind of candy?" private asked with a gleam in his eyes. "It's chocolate, but the others have different flavors" I answer. He gazes at me, and takes the spoon. He then tastes it, and grins. "So how does it taste?" I ask him even though I knew the answer through his grin.

"Wonderful!" private said as he licked the rest of it off. I laughed along with Mittens as we saw chocolate getting all over private's face. "You still didn't answer me…" private says as he stops eating the pudding. "Huh?" I admit because I totally forgot what he asked.

"Why are you a cutter?" private asked once again…

S: yep thanks for reading, and please review. Also this is a fact… I did use to be a cutter till my sister Annie stopped me.

A: yep and she regrets the day she even started being one…

V: ain't that right, now goodbye everyone!


	4. answers, chocolate, and peanut butter!

S: okay again sorry for the long update, but my parents said they might be getting a divorce… yeah so things aren't going well, but my sister Vivian is sure an upbeat to us. She makes sure we're okay, and makes us laugh… she may be the only reason we're still happy…

Chapter 4: answers, chocolate, and peanut butter!

**Kalie's pov**

"Um well uh…" I tried to answer, but I knew the reason was kind of stupid. "What's the matter with telling me?" private asked. Mrs. Mittens looked positively confused. "What's going on here, wait did he say you cut yourself?" Mrs. Mittens asked me. "Yes it's true I do…" I said as I unrolled my long-sleeve shirt to show several cut marks.

"My stars and gardens!" Mrs. Mittens admitted as she saw the scars for the first time. "Yes, and private it's just you wouldn't like me if I told you the reason…" I said as I turned to look at the small penguin. He looked up at me with soft blue eyes. "Oh alright I guess I could tell you…." I said to him as I sat down on our wooden chair.

"well it all started 2 years ago when I started off my school life as a freshman… well you know what happens to freshman right?" I asked him. He shook his head no. "Well let's just say freshman don't have the best of the school life…" I said, but then private interrupted me. "What's school?" he asked me. "School is the place where people become smarter" I answered. "Maybe Kowalski went to a school too…" private said as he pondered that answer.

"Kowalski?" I asked surprised to hear the name of my sister's favorite character. "Yeah he's another penguin who is like me along with skippa and rico" he said with his sweet little British accent. "Skipper!" Mrs. Mittens exclaimed with a dreamy look. I have always noticed that Mrs. Mittens seem to like skipper most in the PoM show. I have a feeling she's in love with him. Anyway back to the real question.

"Well I had a terrible freshman life, and I got the feeling no one liked me so I started cutting myself, and well anytime I feel depressed I go back to it…" I said with great shame, and looked down. Private placed a flipper onto my shoulder, and I looked up.

"Everyone feels down once in a while kalie, and I know it's hard, but dying is not a way out… it really makes situations harder, and plus there's always someone who cares about you" private said. (p.s. this is what Annie told me…)

I gently wiped some tears away from my eyes, and smiled at him. He smiled back softly, and said- "your smile is beautiful". I blushed lightly, and stood up. "You know private you're right, and it's time I started living my life better!" I said as I picked him and Mrs. Mittens up. "Now let's get some sleep, and you can go home tomorrow" I said with a yawn. "Wait can I get some of that stuff?" he asked. I looked over, and saw he was pointing at the peanut butter. "Sure I'll show you how to make peanut butter and chocolate" I said with a grin. He seemed confused, but he'll get it soon…

S: well that was fun to write, and now a word with my sisters, Mrs. Mittens, private, mom, dad, and the penguin team…

V: next chapter will continue this. It is called 'peanut butter and chocolate mess!'

A: hope you had fun reading, and have a happy day!

MM: thank you for reading, and don't tell anyone about my liking of skipper… XD

PV: thank you for tuning again… and please cutters there really is another way!

M: did you enjoy this at all? If so leave a review, and there might be more…

D: um I really can't say anything…

SK: hey you kidnapper give us back private!

KW: where have we been in this story anyway? I can't find anyone but private…

RC: *babbles nonsense*

S: hehehe my little world of hate…. Hey that's a good book cover….XD


	5. peanut butter and chocolate mess!

S: man I suck at updating this thing… sorry again anyway thank you to those who continue to read this even when I don't update it well…

Chapter 5: peanut butter and chocolate mess!

**Kalie's pov**

I'll tell you private sure seems to like peanut butter a lot… he is currently eating tons of it while I and mittens watch. "Um private I think maybe you should um not eat it like that…" I said awkwardly. To tell the truth it actually looked kind of cute to me, but I had to stop him since I could feel a blush coming up. I'm not sure why, but it was. "Then how should I?" private asked as he stopped eating the peanut butter.

I giggled a bit as I noticed the beard that the peanut butter made. "Well I'm not much of a cook, but maybe we could make a peanut butter chocolate pie" I suggested. "That sounds wonderful!" private exclaimed happily. "I could go for some too!" mittens said with a smile. "Are you sure you can eat chocolate mittens?" I asked her.

"Dear that's only for dogs!" mittens said with a smirk. "Oh okay… now let's see I have a recipe for it somewhere…" I said as I began searching the cupboards for the box. I found many boxes, but none of them were what I was looking for. "Darn I think someone used my peanut butter chocolate pie recipe…" I said with a huff of disappointment.

"Do you think you can sort of remember the recipe?" mittens asked me with a sad tone. "Well sort of let's see we need butter, milk, peanut butter, chocolate, pie crust, and a tablespoon of water" I said. "I got the peanut butter!" private said while holding the jar up. "I found the chocolate and pie crust" mittens said from atop the counter.

"Okay I'll get the butter, milk, and water" I said with euthsiam. When we had all the ingredients I sat down at the table, and tried to remember the recipe. "Okay now mittens can you get a pan while private mixes the peanut butter, milk, and chocolate in a bowl?" I asked her. She nodded her head, and I got private started with mixing. Private poured the milk into the bowl, and I put the chocolate and peanut butter in.

He mixed it slowly, and I turned to mittens who addressed me with a pan. I took the pan, and started up the stove. I placed the pan, and put two pats of butter on it. "Why do we need a pan and butter anyways?" mittens asked curious. "Well this is so we can melt the peanut butter and chocolate" I said. "Done!" private called from the table. I picked up the bowl, and poured the mixture into the pan.

We waited for 13 minutes while the peanut butter and chocolate melted. "Okay now get the water and the pie crust" I told private. Private grabbed them, and I poured the mixture into the pie crust. Then I took the tablespoon of water and put it into the mixture. "How is that suppose to work?" private asked me. "It's how my grandma made it…" I said as I picked up the pan, and put it into the oven.

"Now we wait for an hour" I said. "My my shouldn't you be in bed my dear" I heard someone call from my open window. I sighed for I knew who it was. "Hans get out of my kitchen!" I said angrily. "Oh now you understand me my dear?" Hans asked behind me. "I came into resent discovers now get the Hell out!" I yelled as I turned to him. "Why so angry today muffin?" he asked with his stupid romantic tone.

"Hans what are you doing here?" private asked behind me. "Oh so you deny me and go with a penguin!" Hans said with a disappointed tone. "I told you before Hans through that paper I'm not interested in dating you!" I said angrily. "You'll come around cupcake!" Hans said with a smile and a wink.

I can tell for some reason behind me private seemed to get hotter. Private then stepped in front of me, and stared with a glare at him. "Stay away from her!" private said angrily to the puffin. I heard the oven suddenly beep, and mittens yelled "I'll get it". My eyes widened, and I shouted- "mittens no!" but I was too late as I heard the pie drop from mittens grasp. But I thought it dropped onto the floor, instead it landed right onto… me.

I gasped as I felt the peanut butter and chocolate slip down and into my clothes. "Oh dear I'm sorry Katy!" mittens apologized over and over again. I just waved my hand, and said- "what a mess I am!" with a laugh. We all laughed then…

S: yay for me and chocolate mess! Anyway I don't recommend making this recipe, and if you do wait 5 minutes before taking it out of the oven or the same will happen to you! XD


	6. The Cat rescue

S: I really need to get my thoughts together…

Chapter 6: All Mighty the Cat!

**Kalie's pov**

The chocolate kept dripping on me as I said- "Hans I suggest you leave before I send mittens on you". "Who's mittens?" he asked. Mittens then came around me, and stood by Private. "I am Mittens and I love puffins…" she said with a toothy smile. "Oh my…" Hans muttered as he jumped out the window he came from. "Well this night has got to be the best night I have ever had!" I said with a giggle.

"Seriously?" Private asked. "Yeah I mean I got rid of that stupid puffin… though he'll probably be back, but I also met a new friend, got over my suicide problem, and I know what chocolate feels like in our stomachs… XD" I said with much excitement. "Sounds like you don't get out much" Mittens said. "Yeah not really, but I like it here anyway" I said with a smile. "Hmm you need to get out Kalie" Mittens said. "Oh forget you… now I have to get some shut eye, and so do you Private" I said as I realized the time was midnight; on a school night!

I picked up Private, and started up the stairs to my bedroom. "Mittens you coming?" I asked from upstairs. "Nah I'll be up in a while, but I need a breather" she called up. "Okay don't be out to late" I called back, and opened my bedroom door.

**Mitten's pov**

I waited a while till I heard Kalie's bedroom door close, and then I headed for the cat door. I came outside, and breathed the crisp spring air. (p.s. people in this story its still spring!)

I slowly began walking down the street till I bumped into someone. I looked at them only to see it's a big black dog with yellow teeth or otherwise known as Fireball the dog. "well look what we have here… Mittens I thought I told you this is my street" Fireball said. I see he has his posse as a golden, brown, and white dog come up behind him. "I was just leaving Fireball" I said as I slowly backed up. "Wow no way you're not leaving here Mittens" he said as his group surround me. I heard the clank of something from the alleyway, but didn't address it.

Fireball jumped in front of his crew, and growled at me with menacing yellow eyes. I turned to run, but the white dog got a hold of my back leg, and I screamed from the pain. Then I heard someone shout- "abrasive maneuvers!". I heard the sounds of fighting and yelling behind me. Then after a while the fighting sounds stopped.

I felt someone push me onto my side. I looked up to my rescuer, and saw a flat-headed penguin. "H-hello" I said nervously. "Hey are you okay miss?" he asked. "I…" I tried to say as I got up, but then fell back down, and yelled in pain. The penguin took my back leg in his flipper, and smoothly rubbed his flipper over it. I cringed it pain. "I t-think my leg is broken…" I said with fear and sadness.

He didn't say anything, but instead picked me all the way up. He sure is strong. "It's okay miss cat I'll get you to safety" he said. Hmm this penguin reminds me of skipper, but where are Kowalski and Rico?

S: what do you think?

A: read and review!

V: thank you for reading!

Skipper: so I met a cat?

V: yep! XD

Private: am I in love with you or something?

S: find out yourself! :P

Kowalski: where am I in here?

A: be quiet!

Rico: grrr…

S: bye!


End file.
